


The exceptional normality

by nekoclair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, One-Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoclair/pseuds/nekoclair
Summary: In a world of banalities, love arise from the details, small actions and brief smiles. Or, the proof that no one needs to be special to be loved.





	The exceptional normality

**The exceptional normality**

 

Yuuri Katsuki's life was not something that would be called special, or extraordinary. Yuuri lived a tiresome routine. He woke up early every day – with a little effort, since he wasn’t a morning person – dressed himself after a long shower and went off to work.

The sun seemed to accompany him, following him as he distracted himself while watching the landscape pass by in his vision. The buildings, the people going to work early... Everything was serene and part of a routine that had been going on for almost three years. Son of immigrants, he worked in a food truck parked in a busy park downtown.

“Another portion of takoyaki!” He would say as the park started to be filled with hungry workers.

His voice seemed to take over the environment, flooding it with gentleness and showing all his commitment to always provide the best for his customers. But that didn’t necessarily mean that he loved his job. He had dreams, dreams that had nothing to do with the routine he lived. Waking up early, carrying heavy bags, hearing cries of angry workers... None of that fit the life he imagined he would be living at that point, at the age of twenty four.

But that didn’t mean that Yuuri was unhappy. He loved helping his parents, loved seeing his mother's smile as she served customers, loved the company of his family. He loved his routine. Even if his life had taken a different turn, it didn’t mean it was bad. Besides, he was young and certainly the opportunity would still come. Now, he had the duty to help his parents; or at least that's what he told me when we first got to know each other.

Being a frequent visitor of the park where he worked, it was not strange that we ended up interacting and getting to know each other better with the passage of time. I, however, was not one of his clients. We were friends, united by chance; or friends was what we were supposed to be

 

\--

 

It all started on a partly cloudy Wednesday, which I remember as if it were yesterday.

I had just arrived in the United States, where a partnership had been made with a local women's clothing company. After wandering all morning in the streets of the unknown city in order to resolve the issues that had been pending before my transfer, such as deadlines and my salary, I fetched Makkachin at home and decided to enjoy the rest of the afternoon while visiting a famous park downtown.

After twenty minutes in a sultry car, with a restless Makkachin in the back seat, I had hoped to find something on pair with the compliments I usually heard about the place. And, frankly, I wasn’t disappointed.

The shades of green reigned over all the others. The fountains of crystalline water and the cobblestone pavement gave a rusticity to the place that conveyed tranquility. I took a deep breath and, marveling at the scenery, walked with Makkachin beside me while he pulled me by the collar in a silent request for me to move faster.

After a few laps and feeling inspired as I had not felt for a long time, I sat down at one of those old chess tables that no one used for their real purpose and opened my sketchbook. I was about to dive into my work and forget the world when Makkachin nudged me with his snout. I glanced toward the dog, who had lain on the ground and tiredly asked for some water. After filling a container I had in my backpack and releasing him so that he would be more comfortable, I turned again to the notebook, picking up a pencil and throwing the ideas on the paper.

I don’t know how much time passed until I realized that everything was too quiet. Distracted with the collar of a precariously drawn dress, time passed faster than I had perceived and when I realized I was alone. Makkachin hadn’t listened to my instructions about not wandering around and now there were no signs of him, only of the water container that lay empty.

I got up in a hurry when I realized he was gone, my stress level growing absurdly fast. Yet, as much as I wanted to blame him for disobeying me, most of the blame fell on me. I had to stop deluding myself by thinking that Makkachin's age would make him a calmer, less curious dog.

Fearing someone would do something to him, or that he would eat some trash that had been dropped on the floor, I picked up my things and went after Makkachin, worried and regretting my carelessness. Luckily, I found him shortly after, clinging to the legs of a young japanese man with dark hair and kind eyes.

I approached them quickly, with an apology already on the tip of my tongue. Makkachin, when he saw me, stopped playing with the boy and ran towards me, standing by my side with expressions of one who hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Sorry. I hope he hasn't caused you any problem,” I said, as soon as I had the chance.

“It’s okay,” he answered, with a shy smile on his lips. “We had fun, right?” He looked toward the dog, who barked as if answering his question.

After a few seconds staring at the boy who seemed to be a few years younger than me, I quickly fell in love with the smile he directed at Makkachin. Anyone who looked at my dog that way had a place reserved in my life.

“So… Where did you find him?” I asked, wishing to also get some of his attention. “Then, if it happens again, I’ll know where to look. Makkachin has this bad habit of wandering around.”

“So your name is Makkachin… What a lovely name for a poodle!” The boy crouched down and played with the brown strands that covered the dog's head, that couldn’t be more pleased to be getting so much attention. I already felt the bitter taste of defeat in my mouth when he looked up, his eyes meeting mine. “He was in the eating area, where the food trucks are parked.”

“Predictable.”

“I think he was attracted by the smell. We were closing for the day when I saw him. He seemed lost, so I decided to stick to him until his owner showed up.”

“Sorry about the trouble.”

“It really was no trouble at all.” He shook his head and then stood up.

“So you work there?”

“Yes. With my parents.”

“Japanese food?”

“Is it that predictable?”

I laughed, but then I realized that maybe I was being somewhat insensitive. I was about to apologize when I saw the smile on his lips as he looked at me, as if saying “yeah, I know it was predictable”. The words died in my throat and all I could do was stare at him silently as my heart beat faster in my chest.

“But, hm…” Forcing myself to return to the real world, I spoke the first thing that came to my mind. “Thank you very much for taking care of Makkachin, err…”

I looked at him with expressions that were probably more stupid than I would like, realizing that until now I hadn’t asked for his name. He seemed to understand the lost look I was throwing at him, since he smiled gently.

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Right. Thanks, Yuuri.” I answered, smiling, his name tasting like honey on my lips.

“No problems.”

“By the way, I’m Victor. Victor Nikiforov.”

I held out my hand and he squeezed it in a silent greeting, and when it was time to let go I took longer than necessary. I apologized, embarrassed when I realized what I had done, but Yuuri just said it was no big deal. A rather bland and disappointing reaction, if you ask me.

I wondered how I could guarantee his company for at least another few minutes, determined to get to know him a little better, when Yuuri said he had the rest of the day off, his eyes turned toward the dog sitting next to me. Captivated – him with Makkachin, and I with the mysterious boy – we sat down to talk.

“Makkachin reminds me of Vicchan…” He explained after some time, the melancholy tone of his voice making unnecessary a question about what had happened to his dog.

Yuuri kept petting Makkachin the whole time, playing with his fur and giving the dog all the attention he wanted. It made me happy, but at the same time I was jealous, secretly wishing that he would look at me in that same way. Things only started to improve on my side when I commented on my work and showed him my sketchbook. Things to talk about then didn’t lack. Yuuri told me about how he loved to draw, especially landscapes, and that he envied me for having the chance to chase after my dreams.

“But one day I’ll be able to follow my dreams!” He said confidently, but then sighed and his eyes fled from mine. He went back to play with Makkachin, who had lain on his feet, and his expressions became more empty. “I think…”

“You will, I’m sure.”

He then turned back toward me, his eyes bright, his cheeks pinkish, his thin lips forming a discreet and timid smile... It was impossible not to fall in love.

 

\--

 

Inevitably, going to the crowded park every day became a part of my routine. I would arrive shortly after lunch with Makkachin, and after walking with him a little I would sit at the chess table and draw until I had no ideas left. The green scenery, the people, the whistling of the birds... The relaxing environment was all that my inspiration always asked for. However, it wasn’t because of my work that I drove twenty minutes every day to go downtown.

Yuuri and I started to see each other always. As soon as his working hours were over, or when the movement in the park was little, he would come to me and we would talk for hours, until the sun lay on the horizon and Yuuri saw himself without options but to leave.

“My parents will be worried,” he explained every time, his expressions dejected. And then I nodded, aware that I couldn’t have him all for myself, though I secretly longed to have his company eternally.

Being with him was relaxing and filled me with feelings that I had never experienced before. My heart beat faster and my smiles seemed more sincere. I felt happy. Who would have thought that I would find the love of my life because of an unwanted transfer to the United States? I didn’t even feel anymore like complaining to my boss, Yakov Feltsman, for sending me away against my will. Life is really full of twists, and surprises come when least expected.

Being in love was agonizingly wonderful and it didn’t take long until it wasn't enough to see him only after his work was over.

I began to arrive early and to sit closer to the food truck. Watching him work, wearing his apron and smiling beside his family was a whole new experience, and seeing more sides of his personality – sides he usually didn’t show me – was magical. The first time Yuuri's eyes met mine, his surprise was such that he almost dropped the packages he was carrying, what made me have to hold back the laughter as he came quickly toward me, his agitation noticeable.

Makkachin barked a few times and tried jumping in Yuuri’s direction, to whom he had clung to more quickly than I thought it was possible; but this time he was tightly tied, to his disappointment. Yuuri caressed the dog’s head, who was saddened by the lack of freedom, and then turned toward me.

“Victor, what are you doing here?”

The way the question stumbled while leaving his lips and the anxious look he threw in my direction were so lovely that I couldn’t help but speak the truth.

“I wanted to see you.”

Due to my words, Yuuri's face was coloured by a vibrant scarlet. Embarrassed and not knowing where to look, he said he had to go back to work. However, he didn’t move. Standing before me, fingers clinging to his pale apron, he seemed lost, as if he didn’t know if he was acting right, as if he doubted himself. Seeing that, I said the only thing that came to my mind at that moment and that I thought could help to calm him down.

“I’m looking forward to the end of your shift. I'll be waiting for you.”

Yuuri smiled, his body relaxing instantly. He nodded in a silent farewell and went back to his parents, who were having trouble with the growing number of clients. 

Even distracted by my drafts and by a needy Makkachin, it was impossible not to notice the eyes of the young japanese boy looking for me whenever they had the chance.

 

\--

 

Every day, I would arrive early at the park, sit on the bench at the back of the food trucks area and sketch in my notebook dresses and skirts that I didn’t like half the time. Whenever he had time, Yuuri would come and see me, bring me a glass of water, sit beside me, and we would lose ourselves in conversations that were only ended when Mari, his older sister, came to drag him back to work. As he was taken away, Yuuri would nod and smile slightly, in a silent and temporary goodbye, a promise to continue where we had stopped as soon as the opportunity arose.

Watching him daily, the contours of his slender body practically engraved in my memory, it didn’t take long for the random sketches in my notebook to start resembling him.

“Why?” Yuuri asked, confused, when he saw himself draw in one of the pages.

“I felt like it.” I answered, sincerely.

“I don’t think I'm an appropriate model, after all I’m always moving. And I'm not even that handsome. You were really kind in your drawings.”

“I simply drew what I always see.” I said, throwing one hand to each side.

Immediately a blush spread on Yuuri's face, who looked at the floor, embarrassed. The silence stayed until Mari called for Yuuri, asking for help with a family that had just arrived and that didn’t seem to even know how to read the names on the menu.

“I have to go. They are calling for me and, ahm…”

“I will see you later then.”

“Okay…”

On that day, Yuuri's eyes searched for me more than ever, unable to stay focused and away from me for long. It was lovely to see him like that, and I found myself increasingly unable to stop growing expectations.

Meeting him was like finding an oasis after wandering aimlessly through the desert for a lifetime. Seeing Yuuri working or smiling by my side would always bring a comforting feelings to my chest. The way his muscles moved as he leaned down to wipe the tables, the way his eyes narrowed behind his glasses lenses when he smiled, his sweet and addictive scent... Every little discovery I made was special. My only fear was to lose him by rushing things too much, and that’s what made me more cautious than I would normally be.

I was afraid of losing him. I was afraid of saying something wrong that would bother him and make him go away. I even avoided approaching his sister or his parents, fearing that they would create some sort of barrier between us. But it was evident that one hour or another I would have no choice, and it was on a sunny day that I interacted for the first time with Yuuri's family.

I had just dropped my notebook beside me, tired of failing to create a new style of dress that matched the new trends, and caressed a needy Makkachin when Mari appeared with a portion of food in her hands.

“What?” The words that left my lips were as confused as me.

I blinked a few times, trying to be sure that it wasn’t all an illusion. Mari put the weight of her body on one of her legs and brought her free hand to her waist, her posture relaxed.

“Katsudon,” she simply answered, her accent even more noticeable than Yuuri's.

Tired of waiting for me to take some action, she pushed the package toward me, forcing me to pick it up so the contents wouldn’t fall on my lap. After making sure there wouldn’t be any accidents with the food, I looked in her direction, confused and looking for answers.

“No, yes, but… Why?”

Mari simply pointed toward the food truck, where I saw Hiroko, Yuri's mother, nod with a smile on her face. I waved back, though I still didn’t quite understand what was happening. Mari, however, gave me no explanations and just returned to work after a brief farewell.

From that day forward, Yuuri would appear shortly before the end of his shift with meat scraps for Makkachin and a portion of food for me. He would sit next to me and watch me eat, making me wonder if he usually felt embarrassed the way I was feeling at the time. Being watched so closely was far more agonizing than I had imagined, and not knowing what Yuuri was thinking wasn’t helping. No longer able to stand the silence, I asked what’s with the food.

“You arrive early and stay until mid-afternoon without eating anything. Something like that would never go unnoticed by my mother, or by me.”

“So you are taking care of me?”

Yuuri blushed. He was about to say something when I interrupted him.

“Give my thanks to your mother,” I said, smiling slightly. “By the way, what are this flowers?...” I asked, indicating the small drafts that decorated one of the edges of the napkin that accompanied the portion of takoyaki, evidently made with one of the black pens with which the orders were written in the food truck.

“Well, you are always drawing me, so… Ah, but I made sure to keep the ink away from the food!” Yuuri's expressions suddenly became anxious. “Okay, maybe this was stupid. Sorry. I, hum, don’t know what I was thinking...”

A smile took over my lips and my hand reached for the short black strands of his hair, wanting to play with them. Yuuri remained silent, his body tense as I caressed his head.

“It’s a shame… If the napkin wasn’t so dirty, I would be able to keep it.”

Yuuri immediately relaxed and a smile appeared on his lips. His body fell in my direction, his shoulder touching mine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Still playing with his hair, I wondered if I should say something, but the silence was so comfortable that I didn’t feel like extinguishing it.

 

\--

 

The days passed and our routine continued the same. I spent the afternoons filling my sketchbook with doodles of Yuuri, and then I used them as a base for my dresses. When he saw this, Yuuri was quick to express his discomfort.

“I’m the only one that will see it, but if you really don’t like it I can stop,” I answered, without thinking twice. I liked to draw him and sketching the dresses on his doodles encouraged me to do my best. But if that bothered him, I was ready to drop that habit immediately.

“It’s not that I don’t like it...” He replied, blushing. “But you might as well stop detailing me more than the dresses!”

My reaction was to laugh briefly, which made the red in his face become even more evident. But he was so adorable! What could I do?

“Victor!” He complained, but not sure what to say.

I put my arm around him and brought him closer, wanting nothing more than to feel the warmth of his body, even if it was through the thick coats that separated us. The weather was changing and slowly turning gray, and I saw myself getting closer and closer to my deadline. It wouldn’t be long before the calls started, asking for my new designs.

Yuuri leaned closer to me and Makkachin stared at us, probably thinking about jumping in between us. Yuuri also seemed to notice his intentions as he reached out for the dog to distract him, petting him gently and lovingly.

I took a deep breath, the warmth of his body warming mine. The whole situation was like a big dream, which I hoped I would never wake up from. The time I spent with Yuuri was so ordinary, but so significant and wonderful at the same time. Every conversation, every smile, every touch... In none of my past relationships I had felt emotions as strong as those I felt by his side.

I looked in his direction and took his hand, though somewhat fearful that he would think that I was crossing some kind of line. Yuuri, however, entwined our fingers and smiled discreetly, his eyes still fixed on the people strolling the park. The silence was so comfortable that I had to give it my all so that I wouldn’t fall asleep; Yuuri, however, was unable to resist, being tired after a busy day at work.

Restricted, after all I didn’t want to wake him up, I saw myself with nothing to do to occupy my time. I spent some time just watching him sleep, but the unfortunate position wasn’t helping and soon I had to chose something else to distract myself with. Before I knew it, I was thinking about the past, college, my homeland, and the friends I had left there.

I was fifteen when I realized I wasn’t happy. 

Working since I was little as a model, a profession always very encouraged by my family, I never felt pleasure to be in front of the cameras. Even when I posed next to my mother, I never felt comfortable enough to enjoy it at all. No matter the compliments, or the promises of a guaranteed future, I simply felt that I didn’t belong there. However, the fashion industry itself interested me. Like magic, people transformed in front of me simply by changing their clothes, and I was enchanted by that. After fearing for so long that I would be tied to a frustrating and inevitable future, I saw a light and, following it, I went to college, determined to become a fashion designer.

Following my dream, Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya were the first people I encountered during my journey. Divorced but aware that they worked well together despite the frequent disagreements, they were the owners of a medium-sized clothing company in Russia, and I met them shortly after starting job-hunting. The name Nikiforov obviously didn’t go unnoticed, bringing doubts to the old gentleman who couldn’t help but frown when he saw my résumé.

“Why here? With your networking you certainly have, finding a job at a best place wouldn’t be difficult.” Yakov asked at the time, looking more curious than anything else.

“I don’t intend to use shortcuts. This is a path that I decided to walk using only my own strengths.”

I remember Yakov smiling at my answer, evidently pleased with what he heard. However, Lillia seemed to have her own doubts.

“Fashion designer? Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be the face of our company?”

“Sorry,” I said, with an apologetic tone, “but I really don’t think I'm fit for it.”

The woman was silent while watching me for a few moments, her enigmatic expressions making me nervous. I was already creating a speech in my mind about my love toward fashion and my dreams of growing up in the profession when she finally extinguished with the silence that she had created herself.

“Very well. Having a handsome face means nothing if you are not interested.” She looked at her ex-husband, made a silent gesture, and a contract was signed shortly after, allowing me to officially begin my journey.

Working as a fashion designer was everything I ever dreamed of and more. Fashion magazines grew on my shelves every day, multiplying at an alarming rate. Visiting fabric stores became my biggest hobby, and the walks with Makkachin became longer and more interesting as they gave me an excuse to go outside and watch the people walking on the sidewalk and imagine what would suit each one of them. Even getting home late wasn’t a problem, since I enjoyed every moment I spent in the studio; also, It was in the studio that I met my best friend, Chris.

Christophe Giacometti was a photographer with whom I formed a quick friendship. Being always very straightforward, he never restrained himself when offering me compliments and criticisms about my work. Even though he was a few years younger than me, his experience surpassed mine because he had worked in the company since he was in high school. Chris and I often went out to eat and drink after work, his requests to photograph me as frequent as his flirts. I, however, could never answer any of that. Even knowing about his feelings, I just couldn’t feel romantically attracted to him, and he seemed to be as aware of it as I was. My greatest wish is for him to find someone who will love him in the way he deserves.

I had a lively and pleasant routine that kept me busy all week. My parents complaints became less frequent as they realized that being a fashion designer wasn’t just a rebellion on my part, but a dream. I was beginning to think that I had found my place in the world when Yakov came to me with unexpected news, which led to an unwanted transfer.

But who would guess that someone was waiting for me on the other side of the world.  _ My soulmate _ , I would say if I believed in fate.

A smile took over my lips before I knew it. I looked in the direction of the boy who still slept peacefully, oblivious to the passionate look that was reserved only for him. I was lucky to have met someone so charming, and my greatest wish was for things to continue to progress well between us. I wanted nothing more than his affection. I waked up in the morning and my first thought was if he was already going to work, and then I would count the hours until it was time to go out and meet him. My days were as busy as ever, but thinking that I would see Yuuri in the afternoon always brought a comforting feeling to my chest.

Every tiny smile, every unimportant conversation, every sketch on a used napkin... Who would have thought that it would come a day when I would collect paper. The drawings Yuuri made became increasingly complex and varied. Besides flowers, butterflies and other animals now also adorned the napkins I kept in my private collection. Yuuri seemed happy with the importance I gave to the small drawings, but for some reason his response to my request to see his paintings remained the same.

“Maybe some other day,” he would say, his eyes running away from mine.

This day, however, showed no signs to be getting closer. 

I tried not to get upset about it, but part of me wondered if I was reading the signs wrong. Maybe he didn’t like me that much. Maybe my feelings would never be reciprocated.

Maybe I was really rushing things too much.

And then he leaned toward me, entwined our fingers and smiled at me with a blush spread across his face, ridding me of all those unnecessary fears.

 

\--

 

One day, after spending the day discussing sketches of clothes with my superiors, I was returning home when I saw myself stop the car in front of the park.

After taking a deep breath, I wondered what I was doing. I had already warned Yuuri that I wouldn’t be going to see him, so I had no reason not to go home to rest after a tiring and stressful day. However, my desire to see him was such that I was unable to stop myself from going totally out of my way.

I leaned back in the car seat and sighed deeply, thinking that I had to have a better control of my life. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again I thought my heart was going to come out of my mouth, because Yuuri had appeared at my window, smiling as if that was the most natural thing to do.

I opened the door and he took a step back, giving me room to leave the car and voice my confusion verbally.

“Yuuri? What are you doing here?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that?” He crossed his arms and lifted one eyebrow, smiling playfully. "Didn’t you say that you wouldn’t come today?”

“And I wasn’t gonna come! It’s just… Well.. I don’t know. It simply happened.”

Yuuri let out a low, contained laugh, his lips hidden behind one of his hands. His face was slightly red, perhaps because of the temperature that had begun to fall with the arrival of the night.

“And you?” I asked, finally. “Why are you still here?”

“I was killing some time…” He answered, shaking his shoulders while staring at the floor.

“Ehh.. Is it really just that?”

Taking advantage of the car standing next to us, I trapped him between my arms. I looked for his eyes and found them staring at me. Yuuri blushed a little more strongly, but didn’t look away. His lips were parted and gleamed as if they were thirsty. I, however, didn’t have the courage to shorten the little space that separated us. I felt that there were still things I had to find out about him and to do something like that when he didn’t even trust me enough to show me his drawings... Call me petty, or selfish... Call me whatever you wanted. I didn’t think it was the right time, not yet.

I walked some steps back, and the frustrated expressions that took Yuuri's face were almost –  _ almost  _ – enough for me to change my mind and kiss him there and now. I remained silent, staring at the floor in order to calm down the heart that beated fast on my chest, and that begged me to stop thinking so much and to start acting more.

“Err, Victor.”

When I heard my name being anxiously called by a sweet and gentle voice, I immediately turned toward him. Yuuri was still blushing, but together to his embarrassment there was a determination I had never seen before in his face.

He was silent for a few seconds, his eyes fixed on mine but his lips seemingly unable to form the desired words. He then adjusted the fringe that had fallen on his face, pulled the glasses back to their place and looked down.

“Actually, there’s something I want to show you.” He spoke shyly while he gestured at the backpack that lay at his feet, and which existence had gone unnoticed by me until then.

Although I didn’t understand what was happening I followed him to the inside of the park, knowing that the answers would come if I waited. When we finally sat down at one of the several available benches, under a lamppost, Yuuri pulled the backpack into his lap and from inside he pulled out a notebook that was very similar to mine.

“I thought that since you wouldn’t be coming I could draw a little... Not that the inspiration came. I guess today wasn’t a good day.”

Yuuri looked at me and pushed the notebook in my direction. Still not believing that this was really happening, I accepted his offer. Before checking the contents, though, I looked at him one last time.

“Are you sure?”

Yuuri smiled slightly and nodded, his nervousness apparent.

I recognized the effort he was making, and even though he had never really said it before, I knew that his paintings were much more than just drawings. They were a part of him, a representation of his most honest feelings about the world and those around him. Showing them to me was his way of showing me his heart and all the emotions he normally hid, and that made me the happiest man in the world.

I opened the notebook and was immediately charmed by his choices of colors and by the delicate strokes of his brush. But with every page I turned, I felt that something was changing; the colors were becoming more vibrant and the scenery seemed to convey much more life. It was then in one of his most recent drawings that I noticed the presence of a gray shadow lost in the green of the nature portrayed. I turned the page, and in the midst of a totally different painting the shadow was still present. Inevitably, the shadow followed each of Yuuri's more recent works, and my heart tightened every time I saw it appear in one of the corners of his drawings. It was not something recognizable, but I felt like I knew who it represented even without asking.

“Is it me?” I asked, not anymore being able to contain myself. I needed to know, because if it really was me…

Yuuri blushed strongly and responded timidly that yes, it was me, with a subtle gesture of his head. In response, I didn’t say anything. I had no words, my heart was beating fast and seemed like it was about to melt.

Feeling my face warm, I covered it with one of my hands. Was that a sign that I occupied his mind as much as he occupied mine? What did he expect me to do after seeing that, after exposing me his feelings like that?

After returning the notebook, which he quickly picked up and pushed into his backpack, I was thinking about what to say, searching for the right words, when Yuuri got up in a hurry.

“I have to go and help my parents with stuff at home.” The words tripped in each other as they left his lips.

Yuuri threw his backpack over his shoulder and started to walk away, not looking back even once. Seeing that he intended to leave without saying anything else, I got up quickly and went after him.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri stopped and looked at me, unease, his face red and his eyes anxious. He waited silently for me to say something, but there was nothing that I really wanted to say at that moment.

I took a few steps forward, shortening even more the little distance that separated us. One of my hands searched for his face as if that was the most natural thing to do, and I traced circles on his cheek with my thumb. Yuuri seemed to relax a little, though his nervousness still remained apparent. No longer able to contain myself, I sealed our lips in a gentle kiss.

His lips were soft. 

My heart was beating faster, and probably so was his. The night breeze hit me on the back of my neck, but even that was unable to soothe the heat that was growing in my body.

“See you tomorrow, Yuuri.” I spoke into his ear before pulling away.

Yuuri immediately covered his face with his hands, probably still feeling the sensation of my lips on his the same way I felt his on mine. His body then relaxed and he let his arms hang down beside his body, revealing an embarrassed smile amid cheerful expressions.

“See you tomorrow, Victor.”

 

\--

 

After that small but important first step, the distance that separated us gradually decreased as the days passed by. We spent the afternoons leaning against each other, talking or drawing, a pleasant feeling present even in the long silences. Whenever I saw an opportunity, I would kiss the back of his hands and he would smile at me in the most perfect way. 

Our farewells became longer, the desire to remain together a feeling in common. The seconds I spent beside him became precious, and his smiles were my most precious treasure.

Furthermore, for the first time I saw myself without fear of approaching the Katsuki’s food truck. When Yuuri saw me entering the line as if that was a daily occurrence, he was unable to hold back his confusion.

“What are you doing here?!” The words stumbled while leaving his lips, the way they always did when he was feeling nervous.

“What? Is it that strange? The food is so good.” A playful smile took over my lips. I would be lying if I said I didn’t like to see Yuuri's emotions being so agitated because of me.

“It is, actually.” Mari was the one who answered, her tone skeptical. “Really strange.”

Hiroko, who had just handed a portion of takoyaki to a client, gave a low chuckle; I observed, delighted, that the way she laughed was very similar to Yuuri's.

“Thanks, Vitya. You are really kind.”

I smiled at Hiroko, who went back to work without saying anything else. Leaning over the truck's balcony, Mari stared at me, her expressions serious. A smirk then popped up on her lips and she looked in her younger brother’s direction, who was still standing beside me.

“So… Are you finally dating?”

Yuuri blushed heavily, the words that were stuck in his throat expressing themselves through disconnected noises that made no sense at all. 

I only watched him, aware that I shouldn’t intervene at that moment. I had never formally asked Yuuri to go out with me, because I felt that it wasn’t needed, so it was in Yuuri's hands to decide how he wanted to label our relationship and I would accept whatever he said to his sister.

Obviously, that didn’t stop my heart from beating fast. I was eagerly and secretly hoping that Yuuri wouldn’t disappoint my expectations.

Yuuri took a deep breath, as if he gathered all his courage.

“I guess,” he said at last, shyly.

He looked at me uncertainly, as if seeking confirmation. The red of his face must have been contagious, because I felt my own cheeks warm up, being painted in the same color.

“Please, take good care of me,” I said, smiling from ear to ear.

 

\--

 

The months went by and our routines began to entwine more and more, slowly becoming one. I started to leave home earlier so that I could help the Katsuki pack things up on the food truck before they opened up, and also taking Yuuri home when the night showed signs to be taking over.

Our first date took a while to happen, but when I finally had the chance to go with Yuuri to the movies and to have dinner on a nice restaurant I was given the certainty that he was the right person for me. 

The casual conversations, the sudden confessions, the warm kisses... Being with him in different places, which we didn’t have the habit of frequenting, allowed me to get to know so many sides of his personality that were until then unknown. Yuuri completed me in an almost magical way. It was when we were returning from our date that I decided to take another step forward in our relationship.

I had just parked the car in front of Yuuri's house when his lips were pressed on mine. He entwined his fingers in my hair and deepened the kiss, leaving me without reaction. When Yuuri pulled away, a smile on his lips, he wished me a good night and was about to get out of the car when I stopped him. My feelings were growing restless inside me, my heart was pounding and I found myself unable to contain myself in that impulsive moment.

“Yuuri, what do you think of coming to live with me?”

Yuuri turned in my direction with surprised expressions, his lips parted though he didn’t seem to have anything specific in mind. He seemed uncertain of what to say and I didn’t blame him for that. To leave the house where he lived with his family was not an easy decision that could be done without him thinking calmly about it.

Seeing that I had put him in a tight spot, I tried to relieve the pressure I myself had thrown on his back.

“You don’t need to give me an answer now.”

Yuuri nodded, but his expressions remained thoughtful. I felt guilty, but I knew that that was a step we would have to take someday. I held Yuuri's face in my hands and brought our lips together for a brief moment, in a gentle kiss.

“Don’t be like this. I will love you regardless of your answer, and I'll wait for as long as needed.”

Yuuri relaxed a little and covered one of my hands by one of his. He smiled slightly and nodded again before getting out of the car and leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 

\--

 

I was walking with Makkachin when Yuuri and his family arrived at the park. They were arranging the groceries they had bought beforehand and were preparing themselves for the hectic day that the weekend promised to be when Yuuri saw me. I waved, and was about to go meet him when the expressions he had on his face made me stay where I was. Yuuri said something to Mari and handed her the bags he was carrying, and then he came toward me with eyes that were anxious, but also full of seriousness.

I was about to ask what had happened when Yuuri interrupted me, putting out the words that were probably not easy for him to say.

“I talked to my parents,” he began, his voice trembling as much as his hands. He looked elsewhere for a moment and took a deep breath. “I’m not good with changes.”

“Ah, okay. It’s all right,” I responded, somewhat disappointed, immediately understanding what he was talking about.

“You didn’t understand…” Yuuri murmured, probably talking more to himself than to me. Maybe he cursed himself for not being straightforward and clear at a time like that. He then tried again. “I want to move in with you. B-But you will have to be patient with me because I won’t adapt easily and…”

Without even letting him finish, I hugged Yuuri tightly. For a moment, I thought I was going to lose him, that he was going to say that this was all too much for him and that his feelings were not and would never be as big as mine. Yuuri wrapped me in his arms, and that was enough for me to crumble.

“Victor, are you crying?”

I didn’t answer. I knew I had to say something, after all, to have your lover flooding your coat with tears was at least worrying, but I was unable to speak anything at that moment. Even though I had a huge smile on my face, the tears simply weren’t stopping.

 

\--

 

Yuuri's relocation to my house was not instantaneous. Quite the contrary, it took months before he established himself properly. His things were moved slowly, unhurriedly and at a pace that didn’t cause him any unnecessary stress. Still, with every addition of items to the shelves, my heart was filled with a comfortable warmth that made me smile like a fool. Seeing his stuff next to mine, watching my closet fill up with his clothes, seeing his drawing materials on the kitchen’s table... Everything seemed so perfectly right.

I would wake up in the morning and the first thing I would see was Yuuri clinging to me on the bed. We’d sit in the kitchen table and drink a warm cup of coffee, Makkachin prowling around our legs wishing to get some attention. We’d relax on the couch and draw in a comfortable silence until it was time to go and help Yuuri's family with the daily shopping. Sometimes, we would go home early, others we’d stop on our way home and have dinner elsewhere. We could do whatever we wanted, because the time we had we owed it to no one. My favorite days, however, were the ones Yuuri cooked for me, since his food was always delicious.

“My parents are thinking of buying a salon and expanding the business,” Yuuri said one day as he set the food on the table and sat down in front of me. I blinked a few times, trying to stop myself from getting distracted by the way the light reflected on the lens of his glasses and focus on the words he spoke so earnestly.

“Really?”

“Yes. They've been saving money for some time and... Well... They said I don’t have to keep working with them if I don’t want to. They said I could go after my dreams.

“Wait, really?! That’s really cool!”

Drawing was Yuuri's dream – he himself had told me so – and he certainly had the talent to succeed. With a little effort and some luck, it was far from being impossible. Also, I was prepared to help him in every possible way.

However, for some reason, I was the only one who was excited with the news.

“What’s the problem, Yuuri? I thought you'd get more excited when the chance finally showed up.”

“I know.” His voice sounded tired, as if the subject was being repetitive. Perhaps he himself had already wondered why he had such a dull reaction. “It’s just… Now that I have the chance, I’m not sure if I really want to give up on the family business.”

“Isn’t that just your fears speaking out loud? After all, dropping everything and going after your dreams would mean going through a lot of changes.”

“I don’t think that’s it…”

“A sense of obligation?”

“Neither. It’s just, I don’t know, suddenly the thought of taking over the family business doesn’t seem like such a bad idea. I like to cook, and to see people happy eating what I made.”

All that was, at the least, unexpected. I wasn’t sure about what to say, or how to react. But I was prepared to support Yuuri in whatever he decided to do from then on.

“What are you going to do?” I asked, finally. “Take cooking classes? Keep working normally?”

“You… You have no problems with this?”

“Why would I? Whatever makes you happy will make me happy too.”

I sought his hand, which rested on the table, and covered it with mine. Yuuri smiled slightly and I was infected by that smile. He then told me all of his plans, which involved taking a course to dig deeper into the subject and working with his parents whenever he had the chance. He was so excited about everything that was happening that I couldn’t help but feel happy for him.

 

\--

 

Our routines from then on became increasingly hectic.

Yuuri got up early every day, forcing himself to abandon the comfort of the sheets even though his body begged him for a few more hours of sleep. While he showered, I would prepare the coffee with a sleepy Makkachin following me like a shadow. Yuuri would kiss me and go to a cooking course he had found after much research. Sitting in the living room, in the company of Makkachin, I would try to be productive, and when the results didn’t come I would go to the supermarket.

As soon as he got back, Yuuri would put on the restaurant’s uniform and we would go and help the Katsuki with the small business they were trying to keep up despite the difficulties.

The scent of the dishes being prepared in the humble kitchen, the side conversations and the sight of Yuuri's paintings decorating the yellowish walls of the establishment were all that I needed to see myself inspired and fill pages and more pages of drafts that might one day cease to be just ideas to turn into something more concrete.

During lunch – that usually happened in the middle of the afternoon, when the movement had calmed down a bit – the Katsuki would sit in a corner of the now empty hall and me and Yuuri would take some dishes to the table, where we would eat while absently chatting.

Tired after a busy day, we would go home after helping clean everything up. Sometimes we would sit on the couch and watch TV, other times we would go straight to bed, wanting more than anything to feel the warmth of each other’s body. Before falling asleep, Yuuri would say that he loved me and I would play with the strands of hair that had fallen on his face, kissing his lips one last time that day.

Before falling asleep, I would think about all the moments we had together, about all the kisses and hugs. I’d remember our stupid fights, that always happened because of some pointless reason, and how we were always able to find our way back to each other’s heart.

I’d think about his moments of uncertainty, or the times he’d been anxious because of things that were not worth it. I’d think of his smiles, and the blush spreading across his face when he was embarrassed.

I’d think about how he made me happy, and how I loved every part of his personality.

Yuuri wasn’t special; he didn’t have to be.

I loved every part of his being, because it was the details that made him be who he was: someone I loved very much, and that I hoped to have by my side for the rest of my life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hope you enjoyed this story. Kudos and comments would be appreciated!  
> And I feel like there are some grammar mistakes and sorry about that. I tried reviewing it myself but it's never easy for someone whose first language isn't english.  
> See you next time!
> 
> If you liked this work, consider giving me a reblog on [ this post](http://nekoclair.tumblr.com/post/163270521093/the-exceptional-normality-chapters-11-fandom). That would help a lot.
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr](http://nekoclair.tumblr.com)! Come and chat with me!


End file.
